<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jesse being bad at hints by charigreentea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533654">Jesse being bad at hints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charigreentea/pseuds/charigreentea'>charigreentea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charigreentea/pseuds/charigreentea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is bad at getting hints</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesslake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jesse being bad at hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse had always been known for the oblivious type. He was the type to be the last to understand the joke, to ruin a suprise party by being overly excited and to forget important dates. He never did it on purpose, it was just who he was. Sure, he was always pretty straight forward, which was probably the reason he didn‘t understand when people were being sneaky with him. Some would even go as far as to call him dumb, but Lake loved it. She loved Jesse‘s stupidity, it made him weirdly likeable. What they didn‘t like, however, was that every flirtatious action, directed at the stupid boy, went down the drain. Anytime Lake went to softly take his hand, he‘d grab it and take off running, or the time when she gave him actual flowers and he planted them back in the garden so they could „return to their natural state“, or when they very clearly described their type of person and Jesse thought it was the guys that bullied his brother. It was entertaining, yet also terribly frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unlike Jesse, Lake wasn‘t very straightforward. They admired in silence, too scared of judgement. Yet that made it even more impossible for Jesse to recognize her feelings. The silent hints she gave him were impossible for Jesse to understand. Sometimes, they‘d just think of giving up, but Jesse being Jesse, could always persuade her feelings once again. It wasn‘t until that one time when Lake actually told him they liked him, to which he raised an eyebrow and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I like you too, Lake? You‘re my best friend?“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She realized that being put into the friendzone wasn‘t a myth and was very much real and frustrating. Jesse was terribly oblivious, but also very romantic. If Lake wasn‘t the one making any moves, Jesse would take her hand, smile at her or express his graditude for them. It was heartwrenching, in a good way, but Lake knew it was only platonic. Unfortunately. However, there was this day..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lake had come home later that day, having hung out with some of their friends after school. When she got back home, she heard Nate‘s voice very clearly coming out of Jesse‘s home, which only happened once a week if he wanted to take some of Jesse‘s games. That day, however, the vibe seemed a little off. Once she had heard the words „just friends“, Lake knew there was something different going on. They weren‘t one to eavesdrop, but this conversation between older and younger brother was very interesting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I don‘t hug my friends like you and Lake hug, though.“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nate was a clever guy. Always the first to catch on. The complete opposite of Jesse. She heard Jesse sigh and move on his bed, a plop sound confirming that he went to lay down. Lake stood around in corner, hoping the brothers wouldn‘t see them. „It‘s complicated, Nate. You wouldn‘t understand.“ Lake was curious. What was so complicated about her and Jesse hugging? They could‘ve imagined it was because of her metal skin, but Jesse would say if he had a problem with it. „Just tell me!“ Nate was eager to know, the usual tone in his voice that got him all the answers being prominent during the conversation with Jesse. Lake sharpened their ears and listened closely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Lake doesn‘t like me. Atleast not in.. that way. They always talk about the people they‘d like and the description never fits me! At this point, I think she‘s just affectionate with me because she knows I have a crush on her and they feel sorry for me.“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lake blinked once. Then twice. Then another time and suddenly, Nate‘s voice was completely drowned out by the sound of their internal screaming. She turned around, walking back out of the house and closing the door behind her, only to formerly knock on it to let them know they were back. Jesse‘s words rung in their ears and when he actually opened the door and smiled at her, she was a goner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hey, back so early?“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lake looked at him, his stupid smile on his stupid face and suddenly, all of the seemingly platonic actions from him seemed as so much more. Every smile, every touch, every word suddenly sounded so loving and romantic in their head. Lake stared at him until the silence became unbearable. Without thinking, they opened their mouth and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I like you, Jesse.“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse‘s smile dropped and confusion was written in his face. There was another emotion, uncertainy? He didn‘t know wether to see it platonically or romantically, so he went with the safest option. „I like you too, Lake. You‘re my best friend.“ Immediately, Lake‘s face dropped and she stepped into the house, walking against Jesse as he walked backwards. „No, listen up. I‘m tired of you not getting my hints! I like you, Jesse. I freaking </span>
  <span class="s2">like </span>
  <span class="s1">you. I want to go on a stupid date with you and hold your stupid hand!“ They made a halt when Lake actually pushed him against the wall, with their hands against his chest. Both were blushing furiously as silence surrounded them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„But.. I thought you liked someone else..?“ Lake groaned and grabbed the color of Jesse‘s shirt. „Why would I like anyone else when I have </span>
  <span class="s2">you </span>
  <span class="s1">here with me?! You treat me like a normal person, you gave me a home, you compliment me and you have soft brown hair!“ Jesse‘s mouth stayed open in shock. He hadn‘t expected this, out of everything, to happen today. Truly, this had been a nice twist of events for him. „Well, in that case.. I.. I like you too, Lake and I‘d love to take you out sometime.“ Lake blushed, her expression still angry. She looked at his lips for a split second before looking up again, to which Jesse started stuttering as he softly put his hands on their waist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Uhm.. Can.. Can I-.. Could I kiss you?“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lake‘s anger vanished and they eventually softened their grip, her hands wandering back down to rest at his chest. With a soft nod, Jesse smiled and started leaning in. Lake met him halfway and they shared a quick and tiny peck. When they pulled away, both of them were unbelievably red with stupid grins on their face. „Your lips are softer than I thought.“ Jesse said, to which Lake rolled their eyes. „Alright, Casanova. Hope it was better than kissing a mirror.“ She pulled away from him and made her way upstairs with Jesse following them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Hey! I told you I didn‘t actually do that!“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this while being very tired i hope its somewhat good &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>